


This Is The Best Morning That I Ever Expected:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Body Worship, Character Death, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Talking, Tragedy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danielle Reagan was so surprised to wake up next to the man that made her happy, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan (Past) (Implied), Danny Reagan/Steve McGarrett
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670
Kudos: 2





	This Is The Best Morning That I Ever Expected:

*Summary: Danielle Reagan was so surprised to wake up next to the man that made her happy, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!!*

Detective Danielle “Danni” Reagan was surprised to wake up, & found that she was sleeping on a muscular chest. It was the first time that she didn’t go to sleep alone, & the first time she enjoyed her vacation without her husband, Lind, who died in an horrible helicopter accident almost 2 years ago. She saw that her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was sleeping peacefully.

She got a little mischievous look in her eyes, She nipped, licked, played, & tortured his right nipple, til it was at it’s peak. Then, She gave the other one the same treatment, She licked, & teases his glorious abs, as she made her way down. “Th.....This is the best morning that I ever expected”, The **_Five-O Commander_** gasped out in response, Danni smirked with a leer at the hunky brunette, as she said this to him seductively.

“No, This is, **_Stud_** ”, & she vanished with a flash under the sheets, & worked, & tortured his cock, & balls. She just used a hint of teeth, & Steve was about to lose it, as she was building up her rhythm, He grabbed on to the rails of the headboard, & groaned, as he came down her throat.

It took the dark-haired man some time to recover from his orgasm. Danni popped off his sensitive organ with a wet sound, & cuddled closer to him, They kissed, & the former seal loved tasting himself on her lips. He got a burst of energy, & proceeded to fuck into the mattress. They cuddled once more, & Steve said, “I love you”, Danni smiled, & said, “I love you too, Baby”, The Couple fell asleep in each other’s arms, til they are ready to start the day.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
